Gypsy Eyes
by minimindbender
Summary: Smutty Gypsy Eyes, of course.


_A/N: The next installment…so, I swear, l'll update Letters soon! (How many stories do I currently have active?!) Goodness gracious._

**Gypsy Eyes**

Mac shifted against him once again as she let out a frustrated sigh. She was obviously uncomfortable, so was he for that matter, but she must have tweaked something a little extra when they'd ejected from the MiG-29. He lay there beside her for another several minutes, listening for her breathing to slow and regulate, waiting for her body to relax, but then she wriggled again. This time her bottom brushed up against him, causing a familiar tightening in his groin.

This wasn't the first time Mac's presence had caused a certain part of his anatomy to awaken, but this was the closest she'd been to him in a while, and the chance of embarrassing himself was growing as exponentially as his cock was about to.

Harm rolled to his back, glad it was dark so she wouldn't be able to see his blush…or something else. Unfortunately, his abrupt movement jarred Mac, and she bit off a yelp of pain. He was instantly contrite, and rolled once again to his side to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Mac" he whispered close to her ear. She shivered a bit, then reached her hand up to grasp his, giving it a light squeeze of acknowledgement. "What hurts, Mac?"

Mac shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine, go to sleep," she whispered back. She was obviously lying, and Harm rolled his eyes in the dark.

"Try again, Mac."

At that she heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"_Maaac…"_ She could be so frustrating, always trying to be the strong marine, hating it when she showed any weakness, and Harm began to worry that she was concealing a more serious injury. She'd seemed okay earlier this evening, laughing with Rusza as she'd exchanged her flight suit for the more traditional Romani garb, smiling at him flirtatiously as she'd offered to tell him his fortune. He recalled how he could only stare at her, his mouth going dry, while her bare shoulders glistened in the warm glow of the fire. His only thought had been that he hoped his future involved tasting her bronzed skin as she lay underneath him, all while he plunged into her silken depths.

His memory of the evening made his cock twitch again, and he knew his future could only involve Mac clobbering him for his reaction to her. He mentally shook himself, trying to push away the images of how her impossibly long legs looked in her short Romani skirt. He wanted to taste those too, wanted to run his tongue up each inner thigh until he slipped his tongue into her warm wetness, while she cried out his name, overwhelmed with passion.

Harm nearly moaned as his imagination conjured up more and more visions of he and Mac finally crossing the line from friends into lovers. It was finally her voice that brought him out of his fevered thoughts.

"Harm?" Mac whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered back. "That's what I was asking you. Something is obviously bothering you. Did you get hurt when we ejected?"

He felt her shake her head. "Not really. My shoulders and back just ache. I must have pulled a muscle or something."

By her movements earlier, Harm knew her back and shoulders were giving her more pain than she was admitting to. He thought about offering her a massage, but as a jolt of desire shot through his groin, he knew that would just be playing with fire. "I'm sorry," he said again. She shrugged, or at least it felt like she did, but then she stiffened up with another gasp of pain. Harm tentatively laid a hand on her back, between her shoulder blades, and there was no mistaking the spasming of the muscles there. Without thinking anything more of it, he started to probe the area with his long fingers, working out the knot that had formed by her shoulder blade, and gradually, he felt her relax. He gave her a final stroke of his thumb, then reluctantly drew his hand back. Neither said anything for a long moment, and then her soft voice broke the silence.

"Don't stop."

_Don't stop?_ _My god, she's going to kill me…_

"Uh, Mac…"

"Please, Harm? Your hand…um, it felt good…"

"So did you," Harm said without thinking, and he could have kicked himself. Hard. He was hard. _Oh lord, I'm a dead man. _Harm held his breath, wondering how she was going to respond, sure she was about to smack him. Instead, she chuckled softly.

"Thanks…so, would you, um…?"

Harm swallowed hard. "Uh, yeah…um, can you lay on your stomach?" Mac's answer was to shift so that she was prone on the makeshift bed in the gypsy wagon. Harm sat up on his knees, wondering if he dare straddle her. In the end, he knew it would be too risky a move; it wouldn't take much for her to feel his erection through his thin pants. He willed his member to calm down, but as he put his hands on her back, he only grew harder.

Harm started to stroke her skin lightly at first, letting his fingers dip below the edge of her top as she sighed with pleasure. Gradually he increased the pressure of his hands, his fingers seeking out each knotted muscle, enjoying the softness of the flesh beneath them. Her scent wafted over him, and it was all he could do not to lean down and kiss the back of her neck.

"Oh, god, Harm…you're too good at this," she moaned, and Harm bit his lip to keep from moaning himself. His hands continued to travel down her skin as he gently lowered her top just a little.

"Is this okay?" he whispered in her ear and he felt her nod.

"Hm-mmm," she sighed, and his groin clenched. His pants were now painfully tight; he fervently wished he had a bowl of ice to pour down his boxers.

Mac's skin was like silk under the roughness of his hands, and before he knew it, he'd pushed her top down even more, exposing most of her back to him. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough that he could see how his hands could span the entire width of her narrow back. She felt almost fragile underneath them, but he knew the muscles beneath his palms were powerful, strong.

Mac had always been somewhat of a conundrum to him. She was exotically and delicately beautiful, and yet her lean body possessed the strength to take down men twice her size. She was this tough, invincible marine inside and out, but she was also all softness and femininity. He had to admit that looking at her, talking with her, being close to her scrambled his brain

Another low moan escaped her lips, and Harm realized his fingers had moved up her flank, skimming over the sides of her full breasts. He abruptly withdrew his hands, wondering if he should apologize or just continue on as if nothing had happened…or maybe he should just slide his hands underneath her and palm those firm globes.

For a moment Harm let his mind imagine what it would be like to cover her breasts while he rolled her nipples between his fingers. He'd feel each nipple harden, and his next move would be to lower his lips around them, letting his tongue circle her cinnamon buds before gently suckling from her.

Another moan filled the wagon, and Harm realized with chagrin that it was his. He bit his lip, unaware that his hands were once again on her body.

"Harm?"

Harm jumped at the sound of Mac's low whisper, and then he noted with shock that his fingertips were once again dancing up and down the sides of her breasts, sometimes even straying toward the front of her.

"Mac, I…" He pulled his hands away, waiting for Mac to end him. His cock was huge in his pants, as hard as a rail spike.

For several heartbeats the two of them remained still and silent, until Mac rolled over and sat up. In the darkness Harm could still see her top bunched around her waist, her full, firm breasts resting atop her narrow rib cage. "Why did you stop, Harm?" she asked boldly, looking him in directly in the eye, a hint of challenge in her voice.

Harm gulped and his breath quickened. Hardly believing it was his own hands reaching toward her, his thumbs brushed over her now exposed nipples. "Do you like me touching you?" His thumb teased the hardened pebbles again. Mac shivered as she nodded.

"Do you want to touch me?" he asked, hardly daring to hope.

Slowly yet definitely, she nodded again, and Harm began to unbutton his shirt with trembling hands. Mac's eyes were on him as he pulled the shirt from his shoulders and down his arms. It looked unconscious on her part, the way she covered her heavy breast with her delicate hand and squeezed, and Harm didn't think he'd ever wanted anyone more.

His shirt now completely off and tossed to the side, Harm ran his hands down her arms, from shoulders to wrist, before he grasped her hands and pulled her toward him. He put one of her hands on his chest, over his heart, and the other he placed on his manhood that strained against his pants.

"Can you feel what you do to me, Sarah?" he asked as he rubbed her hand over his tumescence. Mac gasped and he moaned low in his throat as she gently squeezed him through his clothing.

"You're so hard, Harm," she breathed, and he lifted his pelvis to thrust against her hand.

"You make me hard," he whispered back. "Are you wet?"

For an answer she pulled away from him and reached under her skirt to remove her panties. She slid them carefully down her legs, then scooted forward again and reached for his hand. She rose up on her knees and drew his hand to her center.

_Oh my god…_Harm thought as he stroked a finger through her lower lips that were soaked with her sexual juices. He looked up to see her eyes close as she bit her lip. She whimpered ever so softly when he circled her clit then entered her with his finger. He felt her walls clench around it as she wriggled her bottom, making him go deeper.

"_Haaarm…" _she moaned. "I want to see you. Let me?" She reached for the buttons of his pants. Harm nodded and she began to unbutton him while he desperately prayed for control. Once she'd accomplished that, she hooked her fingers into the waistband and pulled.

Pants and boxers came off together, and then Harm was naked before her. He knew he was blushing as she admired him unabashedly. His cock stood proudly erect, and he watched her lick her lips in anticipation. She shocked him when she leaned forward and down and took him in her mouth. He almost came then, but Harmon Rabb, Jr was no sixteen-year-old virgin. He maintained his control, but then lost it in another way as he pulled her up and crushed her to him. Their lips met hungrily, and he took what she offered—pure passion. He allowed his tongue to graze the seam of her lips and she opened for him. For long minutes they kissed, running their hands over each other's bodies, and Harm marveled at the smooth silk of her skin. When they finally broke apart for air, she put her lips to his ear and whispered to him.

"I want you inside me, Harm. Now." She moved to straddle him, lowering herself to caress his manhood with her sex. She was impossibly wet, and it was all Harm could do not to grasp her hips and thrust furiously into her. Finally, she rose up on her knees, grasped his cock, and then slowly impaled herself on him. She was tight, hot, and he could feel her stretch and lengthen to accommodate his rather impressive girth. For several heartbeats neither moved, knowing they had to keep their union carefully controlled so as not to alert Rusza and Vasya to their activities. Neither took their eyes from each other as he pressed more deeply into her, feeling like he was reaching all the way to the entrance of her womb. Mac entwined her fingers in his, and as she held onto him, she started to move…

She began slowly, undulating against him, circling her hips one way and then the other and once again all he wanted to do was slam into her until she screamed, buck against her until he erupted within her. He vowed that as soon as they returned home, he would bring her to his loft to do just that, but for now they kept their lovemaking measured, the wagon still, and Harm soon realized that this was still the most intense sexual experience he'd ever had.

Harm continued to grind against her, and her tiny gasps of pleasure were answered with his nearly silent moans. Their grip on each other tightened, and while Mac still moved carefully, her undulations sped up. Harm could feel the telltale pressure building within his pelvis; he was close, and by the way she threw her head back and bit her lip, so was she.

It only took a few more gyrations for him to explode deep inside her, and she whimpered into his mouth as he crushed her to him for a searing kiss. He moved his hips back and forth and her core clenched around him, squeezing out every last drop of his essence.

Both needed a moment to come back to themselves, and gradually he became aware of her breasts pressed against him, her face buried in his neck. Her arms went around him and she held on for dear life as he ran his hand down the length of her back in long, comforting strokes.

"Oh, Harm," Mac breathed into his neck. She was growing limp, entirely spent, and he let his member slip from her body as he lifted her to lay her down on the surprisingly soft bedding. They maneuvered themselves until she was spooned against him, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sarah," he whispered into the night, drawing her even closer to him. He let his hand drift down so it rested low on her belly, and she let out a contented sigh. "That was…that was…"

"I know, Harm."

_But did she know everything? Was she thinking that this was just a one-time thing? That this was something that could only happen on an entirely different continent while danger licked at their heels? Did it _only _happen because they were away from JAG? _His thoughts were all in a jumble now, running wild, terrified that Mac truly did believe that this would would be the only time they enjoyed each other this way…that it really _was _due to the fact that they were about was far from Washington as they could get.

_Location doesn't change who we are…_

The thought rose up unbidden in his mind. Was it true? Would they, could they be the same people, the same lovers in Washington? Could she love him like he loved her? Could he even tell her?

Could he just blurt out those three little words?

_I love you, Mac. _

_I love you. _

_I _love _you. _

"I love you, Sarah."

Apparently, he could.

What?" she whispered, her surprise evident in her tone.

_Well, now would be the time to backpedal, pretend you were talking in your sleep, _Harm thought to himself.

But no, he couldn't do that. Not anymore. This beautiful, strong woman had gone farther with him than anyone ever had before, and it was time he acknowledged that. It was time to be honest with her _and _himself.

"I love you, Mac. I _love _you," he said again and then held his breath as he waited for her response.

The silence of the night settled around them once again as Harm lay there, tense, praying that Mac felt the same. Yes, he knew he needed to focus on finding his father, but in this perfect little meeting of space and time, his only real thoughts were of the woman cuddled against him. The woman who still remained mute as his heart hammered away.

Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Mac? Say something. Mac?"

Her only answer was her soft, even breathing. She was asleep.

_Isn't the man supposed to just roll over and fall asleep? _Harm harrumphed to himself. He supposed he'd have to get her answer in the morning. Of course, that would depend on if she even remembered his words.

Harm did his best to settle down. Her body was soft and pliant against him, the night was mild and calm, and he was certainly tired…he began to drift off with a sigh…

…That ended in a frightened yelp. A _loud _yelp…

Mac was suddenly sitting bolt upright. "Harm? Did you just say…what I think you said?"

Harm was feeling a bit churlish now, having been startled into yelping like a little girl. "I don't know…what do you think I said?"

"That you…that you _love _me?" She sounded so timid now, and Harm was instantly contrite over his tone.

"Yes, Mac…Sarah, I love you."

Mac didn't move for a long moment, then suddenly she flipped so that she was lying on top of him. "I love you too, Harm."

"Thank god," Harm mumbled as he pulled her down for a kiss. "Thank god."

The two kissed for another few moments, then shifted so that she was once again spooned against him. She didn't relax, however; it was clear her back and shoulders were bothering her again.

"Mac, honey? Do want me to rub your back again?

Harm waited while Mac considered his offer. "Will I get another happy ending?"

"A happy ending?" _What?_ Then it dawned on him what she was referring to. He could also feel her silently giggling against him. He couldn't resist tickling her waist, causing her to writhe and squeal with laughter. "If you're good, imp," he answered, tickling her again.

Her laughter, soon joined by his, filled the tiny wagon and drifted happily out into the night.

* * *

Outside, Rusza smiled. Those two hadn't fooled her. They were obviously in love, though the woman, whom Rusza was sure had some Romani blood in her veins, had denied it. Their recent activities in the wagon confirmed her belief, though they were obviously trying to keep it quiet. Rusza chuckled.

They hadn't been fooling anyone there, either…

* * *

_End Chapter 3_


End file.
